


Empty Throne

by CyberSapien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 7 Deadly Shenanigans, BAMF oc, Blood and Violence, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Half human half demon, He's no bottom bitch, Incubus OC - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Magic Action, Mammon isn't that dumb, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polygamy, badassery, bit of school life, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSapien/pseuds/CyberSapien
Summary: Incubi and succubi are demi-demons born when a hungry demon with strong desires mate with a human. Instead of feeding off "sexual energy," they absorb strong emotions which just happen to be most abundant during sex and intimacy.Ciel awoke in a world he's only heard stories of from his father. Tasked to be the 2nd token "human" at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, he finds himself unavoidably tangled in the lives of 7 demon brothers. Everyone thought he was human, and they're partially correct. Not only are some humans magical powerhouses, there's a percentage that couldn't be considered human anymore. Having a soul makes it difficult to differentiate demi-demons from humans.Some things are not what meets the eye.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Original male character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It me, the Author coming in with the thanks for reading! Yes, I named our protagonist after Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler because I'm a man of culture. There's not enough gay in this fanbase, so I'll swoop in and sprinkle in some of that gay love.
> 
> I'm mostly biased towards Mammon, so he'll probably be Ciel's soft spot compared to the rest. Everyone will have their moments though ;) I mean, he's an incubus and there's only one of him and 7 hot men. Why choose?

Ciel woke up with a headache - dizzy yet hungry at the same time. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in a large courtroom and was lying on a bench in the front row. Not wanting to make any sudden movements in an unfamiliar place, he opted to roll his eyes around to investigate his surroundings. There were several men, each of them in a conversation amongst each other. None of them noticed his wakefulness, so he laid still and listened. 

"Did you really have to use such a strong spell on him? He's been asleep for so long." said a blond. 

"I didn't have a choice," retorted a serious one with black hair, "he was more resistant to magic than I thought."

Matter of factly, if Ciel wasn't aware of what the man was and what he was trying to do, he wouldn't have allowed the spell to affect him at all.

"I guess that's one thing going for him." shrugged one with white hair, "You said this one is a normal human and not a sorcerer like Soloman, right?"

Soloman is the most powerful human sorcerer if Ciel remembers correctly. It makes sense why he'd be selected for the exchange program. Ciel couldn't help but burn slightly with indignation - just because he's not famous like Soloman doesn't mean he's magically inept, although he does keep it inconspicuous. Still, he wondered where such a baseless assumption stemmed from. 

"Supposedly. His school didn't say if he was magically inclined and he wasn't enrolled in any sorcery classes. Besides, I don't sense any magic power from him." 

' _I see._ ' he thought, ' _You made assumptions based on your lack of information instead of official proof. Concealing magical energy is simple with a little bit of proficiency and the know-how_.'

"It doesn't matter either way," smiled one with red hair. "I specifically selected him because," he paused for a moment to think, "I can sense something interesting about him." He nodded to himself, satisfied with his flimsy answer.

"Really? A normie like him?" snorted another with purple hair, "I don't notice anything special about him." . _..Normie?_

Black Hair sighed and shook his head, "Just trust Diavolo's intuition." 

Even amidst his daze, Ciel recognized the intoxicating scent of demons anywhere, and there were several of them here. Unbeknownst to these men, the 'human' is actually an incubus, and to incubi, the energy demons give off is a delicacy. Their desires are much stronger than humans and in a way, infinite. Truly a buffet waiting to be dined on. Soon, Ciel decided to sit up after feeling stable enough, setting all eyes on his drowsy form.

"Why good morning sleeping beauty!" chirped a peach-haired demon.

"Finally," a large man with orange hair crossed his arms, "I was getting hungry."

"Ah," Red Hair smiles, spreading his arms out wide, "you may be confused as to where you are. Allow me to explain."

He listened to him, Diavolo, the heir to Devildom, explain the student exchange program. 2 students from each world - the Celestial Realm, Devildom, and the human world - are to attend each other's school for a year. Ciel's one of the two human students to attend the Royal Academy of Diavolo and will be living in the same dorms as the seven demon brothers. All the while, Ciel was beside himself with joy. ' _I can hardly believe it - I finally made it to the demon world!_ ' His human school already informed their students that an exchange program was occurring, but to think he'd be selected... This was a dream come true!

Much to his and Mammon's, Avatar of Greed's, annoyance, he's tasked with looking after him and making sure he doesn't get eaten. It was an inevitable arrangement, one that he couldn't argue without making a show of power. Lazily, Ciel looked him over and sighed. Mammon spouted empty threats consisting of devouring him piece by piece so that he'd feel every last one of his weak human bones grounded and thin human skin pealed. That was until Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, shut him up with his own threats.

_'He's quite childish for being the second oldest. No matter, it's not like I need actually anyone's protection.'_

Lucifer reluctantly introduced the rest of his brothers as Ciel patiently scrutinized each one with a careful gaze. 

Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, bounded over with a curious expression, "Are you checking me out? I don't blame you, my beauty is unrivaled~! How about you look into my eyes to better inspect me?"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow at him and Satan, Avatar of Wrath, shook his head, "Careful, Asmodeus's gaze could charm you into manipulation so that he can eat you."

How amusing. He **is** the Avatar of Lust so that's not surprising, but even some things can't be charmed. Confident, Ciel gazed deeply into his pupils, satisfied with the result. He watched as the demon slowly became flustered. Normally, he'd take this time to absorb the emotion Asmo was giving off, but the outcome might be a little inconvenient. 

Can't have the demon let loose on his desires. 

"W-What is this... I can't seem to..." Asmo stammered, losing grasp of his cognition. Figures. One shouldn't try charming an incubus, or the effects may rebound to the charmer. Ciel released his grip on Asmo's psyche and he almost stammered backward. 

Feigning ignorance, the perpetrator pulled a look of confusion, "Uh, you alright?" 

"O-of course!" he said, scratching his neck tentatively, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must use the washroom. Byeee!" And with that, he dashed down a hallway, disappearing. 

Lucifer and Satan looked at the 'human' with renewed interest while the rest of the brothers gaped at Asmo's retreating form with mixed expressions. 

Shaking his head, Lucifer walked over to where Ciel was seated and gave him a cell phone, "Now that introductions are over, this is for you. It's called a D.D.D, similar to your world's cell phone, so I'm sure you won't need instructions on how to use it." 

He rolled it around in his hands and nodded. It looked and felt like a regular smartphone with a few interesting apps to check out later. 

"I think we're already off to a great start." Diavolo smiled, clapping his hands together, "Why don't you guys go ahead and take Ciel to the House of Lamentation? I'm sure he'd like to settle down now. Oh, and Ciel, the belongings from your previous dorm is already transported to your room, so you won't have to worry about it."

"Thank you Diavolo sir. I'll do my best not to disappoint you." I stood and gave a short bow, enticing a small chuckle in response.

"My what good manners. I'm sure you'll be a very interesting student here at RAD. Off you go now, enjoy your time in Devildom." he said, waving goodbye.

They set off to leave and at this point, Asmodeus had rejoined the party. He was sticking strangely close to Ciel as if he was already his best friend, asking him all sorts of questions and giving compliments. 

"I love what you're doing with your hair - the red dye at the end suits you! Do you work out? Your muscles are really taut. I mean, nothing compares to my slender figure of course, but I'd never get tired of feeling your arms. Oh I know, let's take a bath together!"

"Asmo," groaned Leviathan, "what's up with you? You're almost as noisy as Mammon usually is, but even he's just sulking quietly after Lucifer shut him up."

Mammon, "Hey, I'm still here you know!"

With the amount of interest the demon suddenly had in him, Ciel almost considered if he charmed him for too long. It shoulda worn off awhile ago.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass on that bath - for now at least." he teased. 

Asmodeus, "Ooh, it's a promise!"

Satan walked closer to us, "So Asmo," he started, "care to tell me what happened back there?"

"Oh, nothing special. I'm just realizing how absolutely gorgeous Ciel is. Not above me obviously, but I'm interested in getting to know him better~." he gushed.

Of course, Ciel had to take his attention with some humility. "You flatter me, but I'm not actually so interesting that you should waste your pretty face on me." His face lit up as he drank the compliment.

Mammon, "Would you two stop flirting over there? You guys are making a short trip seem long. Besides, Asmo, if you're so interested in him, how about you watch over him instead?"

Asmo, "No way, Lucifer gave that job to you. I'm too lazy to do such a thing."

Mammon, "Grrr, why must I, the Great Mammon, be so unlucky to have to look after a lowly human. It's insulting!" 

Irked by his outbursts, Ciel could only sigh at his behavior. There's no way he's losing his chances of staying here by teaching him a lesson - not until he trusts the others enough to reveal himself. He turned to the Avatar of Greed, "I'll try not to be too much of a hindrance to you, Mammon."

Mammon's eyes widen for a split second, not expecting the small show of respect, "Good, so long as we have an understanding. And it's Sir Mammon to you. Sir Mammon the Great while we're at it."

Asmo, "Oh shut it, the only thing you're great at is being a selfish money-grubber." 

Ciel started walking faster to escape from being between the two as they argued. Coincidently, he ended up keeping pace alongside Satin.

"You know," Satin started, "it's funny for a human to strike Asmodeus's fancy like this, especially so easily. You're sure you haven't done anything to him?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure why he likes me so much to be honest." Although he does have a good idea - he concluded earlier that once a demon of lust lusted over someone once, that feeling won't simply go away. So it's not like he's lying. Anything Asmodeus is feeling now, he's brought it onto himself. 

Satan held his chin as he contemplated, "Asmo tends to be attracted to whoever he thinks is worthy of his curiosity. Therefooore..." he looks at Ciel with smiling eyes, "it'll be worth keeping an extra eye out for you. I think you'll make things quite fun."

 _'Hm, that's one way of looking at things_. _I'll have to tread carefully around this one, including Lucifer_.' "Feel free to do so. I mean, all of you guys are supposed to be protecting me during my stay here anyway, right?" 

He sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. It's rather inconvenient with all our classes to attend, but since you'll be in the same classes as Mammon, he'll be the one you'll have to rely on most often during school."

"Oh really, that's news to me. I hope he's more reliable than he seems."

Satan let out a soft chuckle, "Haha, maybe not reliable, but if we're talking strength, he is the second strongest out of all of us. If it comes down to it, he'll probably help you out in a pinch. Probably."

Their small talk ended once they reached the towering gates of the dormitory - the House of Lamentation. Ciel stared at the large building in awe. Today will be the start of his stay in a new world and he plans on making the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving spicy feedback and sweet votes will let me know I'm writing something worth your precious time, so don't be afraid to chat with me on our adventure together! :D


	2. Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vision of Devildom is like an entirely different universe compared to the human world. Figured making it this way would make things more interesting o3o
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer didn't exactly know what to make of this human. He was undoubtedly polite with a peculiarly level head despite basically having been kidnapped and forced to attend a school full of demons. Once stepping into the dorm, he followed Beelzebub into the kitchen, intent on learning how to cook demon cuisines from him since it's his turn to make dinner this week. His brothers were as annoying as ever, but he didn't quite expect two of them to already take an interest in the human. It doesn't exactly matter for now; if anything, at least convincing them to help protect him will be easier.

Lucifer sighed as he sat down at his desk, reluctant to start the paperwork detailing the exchange program. Details like the consequences of consuming new students or if they fail their classes. The demons of Devildom generally know better than to provoke a war via eating an exchange student. It'll be quite a long night.

Meanwhile, Mammon shirked from his duty of watching Ciel, leaving him with Beelzebub in the kitchen.

"Thanks for agreeing to let me hang around while you cook, Beelzebub." Ciel said as he opened and closed every cupboard and cabinet. It took no more than a quick peek in each hole to remember every single detail of the kitchen. He has, after all, borderline photographic memory.

Plates, bowls, kitchen utensils, towels - the only things that caught his interest were jars of savory smelling spices. He opened one of the fridges - the sight of diverse meats from strange creatures and exotic plants made his eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"It's no problem. Another hand in the kitchen means I can cook more food, and more food is always good." Beel began stirring a large, pre-prepped cauldron of various ingredients not from the human world. Ciel's nose caught both familiar and new scents coming from the soup.

"That smells delicious, mind if I have a taste?" he asked.

Beel watched his eyes light up from the mere aroma of his cooking and couldn't help but puff his chest out with pride. His brothers weren't bad in the kitchen - besides Mammon - but they always trusted him to make meals fit for a king.

Nodding, Beel stepped aside and handed him the wooden ladle. Although he didn't show it, Ciel was ecstatic. Regular human food was too bland for his taste buds, so he would cook with an exorbitant amount of flavor and spice. Once as a kid, he tried cooking for his human mother, but her omelet was so spicy, she couldn't swallow the first bite. Since then, she taught him how to cook for himself and only for himself.

Taking his first sip of demon-made soup made his eyes water in pure joy. Finally some good f*cking food!

"H-hey, are you ok?" Beel asked, bringing his hand up to possibly console Ciel if he had to. Was his cooking so awful, it enticed such a reaction from his human taste buds?

Suddenly, Ciel dropped the ladle and grasped Beel's shoulders, stars practically replacing his pupils, "Chef Beelzebub, you absolutely must make me your disciple. Your cooking is the best I've ever eaten. You have no idea how bland some of my world's food is compared to this masterpiece!" Although it was still incomplete and needed some seasoning, it was still leagues better than what he had back at home.

Beel was stunned into silence. Bland food? He couldn't imagine a world where all food was tasteless - the thought alone appalled him. With a look of determination, he gripped Ciel's wrists and nodded. "I'll make you the best chef in this house, next to me. Now, just follow my lead."

Ciel ended up playing monkey-see-monkey-do. Beel had him chop and cook the ingredients according to his instructions using the same fluid techniques he was doing.

"Could you chop some veggies for me? A couple of krodsums and wild hilfers will do."

"I'm sorry?" chuckled Ciel, "No such plants exist in the human world, so you'll have to show me what you're talking about."

That was when Beel had him name everything in their three fridges.

To his surprise, Ciel was already somewhat of an expert in the kitchen, flitting around to grab what's necessary and combining them into something delicious as soon as he had the hang of basic combinations. Soon, they made enough to get a buffet going.

All the while, Ciel was debating whether or not a regular human's palet was too sensitive to the foods he wanted to enjoy. He might have to tread carefully around certain aromatic dishes and, regretfully, make himself a blander meal as to not strike suspicion. With this in mind, he had Beel taste test his creations instead of himself, only sneaking a few bites when Beel wasn't looking.

Typically, in a dorm of seven demons, a lot of food must be made on a daily basis, but with two pairs of hands, it was almost like they were preparing a feast for a celebration. Beel figured they might as well toast to Ciel's arrival.

During their short time together, Ciel learned a few things about the Avatar of Gluttony: he was kind, loyal to Lucifer, childish in some ways, and placed his brothers' happiness over all else. Not to mention he was remarkably fit for his appetite.

Ciel couldn't imagine how it felt to constantly be hungry. As an incubus, feeding was as accessible as making someone angry or happy and basically absorbing the emotional energy they release. The process was almost noninvasive and quite harmless, so it was easy for him to feed discretely. It was possible for Ciel to never have to eat solid food if he so pleased, but he'd have to entice a strong emotion out of someone thrice a day for maybe an hour each or go drama hunting. Otherwise, he wouldn't have enough energy to sustain himself. Therefore, solid food will work.

It also didn't help that feeding off someone tends to make them a little horny. Just a little... It depends.

But still, "Do you ever feel full?" Ciel asked, prepping a platter of simple looking food for himself.

"I do, fortunately. Eating most of this meal should more than satisfy me, but it never lasts long." He sighs, "I need to snack frequently, or I'll end up swallowing a pillow in my sleep. At worse, gobble someone whole."

Ciel thought for a moment, ' _Since he's a demon, maybe I can help him a little with that predicament. Although that would require my own energy reserves, I may be able to transfer energy and satiate his hunger long enough if need be_.'

"We're finished. Help me set the table and ring the bell to call my brothers to dinner." Beel said, grabbing a few platters to take to the long dining table.

After helping him, Ciel grabbed a rope from underneath a large silver bell and tugged once. Three tugs would signal an emergency, which fortunately wasn't used very often. The bell chimed loud enough to reverberate down the long halls of the large house, so it was impossible not to hear. In the past, the brothers have learned that if they don't come down soon for dinner, Beelzebub would clean every single plate on the table and any extra food in the kitchen for them.

One by one, the dining room filled with the sound of chatter and praise.

Asmodeus ran up to the table first, "Wow Ciel~! I can't believe you helped Beelzebub make all this!" he said as he sampled a piece of dessert before a proper meal.

"Wow human, you really outdid yourself," said Mammon as he sampled every meat platter, "I mean, I haven't even seen some of these dishes before, so you must have made them."

"I'm impressed a normie like you could pull something like this off." Leviathan nodded, seemingly thinking to himself.

"Of course Beelzebub's dishes look as amazing as ever, but to think you could pull off spreads like these with demon ingredients. You couldn't possibly have touched demon food before, did you?" Satan smiles before filling his plate.

Lucifer sampled one of Ciel's creations, then grabbed his own plate. "Maybe I should assign you to cook under Beelzebub's tutelage more often."

"I've always cooked before, but this was my first time preparing something in your world." Ciel sat next to Beel with his own unimpressive plate of something that could have came from the human world. It was seasoned with demon world spices, but it wasn't as mouthwatering as some of the foods he could be eating instead. Still, it was delicious compared to human food.

Mammon stared at him and spoke with a full mouth, "Human, eat this instead." he mumbled, holding up the leg of a cooked ram beast. "It looks way more appealing than that porridge you're eating."

Ciel shook his head, "I'll pass, Beel did most of the taste testing for me. I'm not sure I could even stomach some of the things I made." he did his best to smile at him, despite how much his mouth was watering from the smells alone. Pretending to be a normal human was troublesome.

"That's too bad, human. Your cooking is as amazing as his." he chewed contently. ' _Wow, I guess you're not such an ass when you're satisfied_.'

"It's Ciel."

"Hm?"

"Please call me Ciel. That's my name."

"Hmm," he looked away as he contemplated, "yeah I supposed you earned that privilege... Ciel. But doncha forget that I'm a big shot, even for a student council member. If you want my respect, you're going to have to do better than cook good food." he boasted in between mouthfuls of Ciel's cooking.

Asmodeus scowled at him, "You sure talk big when you're scoffing down the same food made by the guy you're talking down to."

Leviathan sighed as he stood up and began to leave, taking his plate with him, "You guys are too noisy, I'm going to eat at my computer." he turned towards Ciel and Beel, "I'm sorry guys, thanks for the food. I'll clean my plate later." Ciel made a mental note to come by his room at some point. He seemed like a shut-in.

"Wait." Beel stopped him and handed him half a glass of red wine. He then turned to face everyone at the table, "To our new student, chef, and friend - Ciel!"

To Ciel's surprise, the table erupted with hurrahs and laughter as Asmodeus took a selfie with all of them for his Devilgram. It was almost enough to make him blush with pride. He toasted and laughed with them all throughout the night until it was time to clean up and head to their respective rooms.

He laid in his bed smiling to himself, ' _Good food really does make for a great first impression_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel, "Ciel, you ok?"
> 
> Asmo, "No faair, I want Ciel to look at me like he looks at Beel's chocolate cake."
> 
> Beel, "If you want some dessert, you can. I only made human-safe cakes."
> 
> Ciel, *Cries tears of joy* Chef Beelzebub!
> 
> Mammon, "Whoa whoa direct your tears the other way, you're gonna get my pie soggy!"


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabbling with magic 'cuz there wasn't enough showing off in the canon story *smile*

The human room was very spacious as the other rooms in the house, all of which were supposedly themed to fit the person staying in them. Ciel's room, in this case, was modern in design. It was a two-stories with glass windows covered by blinds and a sliding door leading to the dorm's very own courtyard where a large, beautiful garden was maintained by Lucifer of all people. Not every room in the House has access to the outside, so Ciel was one of the few with a courtyard view.

His bed was on the second story in his room where he laid in an irritable mood. He'd only fallen asleep for two hours before waking up with a strong craving for food. Ciel wasn't exactly hungry, per se, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the savory smells from the night's dinner. He'd be damned if he didn't sneak downstairs right now to grab a leftover or two.

And that's exactly what he did.

As silent as he could be, he padded on bare feet down the stairs to the kitchen, his mouth salivating with the idea of horned-shell turtle soup and rice with fried lizaros and vermillion tofu.

Leaving the lights turned off, he slipped around the corner into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. Sure that no one was around, he takes out a wrapped glass container and heats it up with magic. Heat radiated from his hand, through the glass then around the food.

Taking it to a smaller table near the kitchen, he dug in with a bowl of rice and whatever else. During his meal, he became ravenous as if he's only now experiencing the joys of good solid food. About to bring a bowl of snake soup to his mouth, the lights flicked on, stopping him mid-motion.

It was Beelzebub.

"Ciel?" he called out, "You're still hungry? I told you that the little food you made for yourself wasn't enough." he paused, "Wait, don't drink that. It's poisonous to humans, right? We didn't extract the snake venom."

"Ah, yeah, you're right, haha." His nightly meal ruined, Ciel was beyond disheartened. He set the bowl down, "How could I forget. Here, you're hungry, right? Eat it in my place."

Beel took the offering, "If you want, we can make you a serving without venom."

 _'Nah, it wouldn't be the same; venom really gives it a kick in flavor.'_

Ciel shook his head, "It's alright, I'm actually quite satisfied now so I'll just be heading back-" he stood to leave before Beel stopped him.

"Didn't the container you ate out of hold electric eels? Even after death, their meat still holds amperage." Beel crossed his arms and tilted his head as if waiting for an explanation. 

' _Welp here goes nothing._ '

"Actually, I have enough magical power to turn my stomach into steel! You might not believe me, but I could drink motor oil and still be fine." Ciel bluffed, flashing him his best innocent smile.

Beels raised his brows, astonished, "So you can use magic? Show me."

Shrugging, Ciel decided to show off a bit of arcane magic - something demons and angels can't use without a soul. Arcane magic comes in different types depending on the user, but long story short, mages have the ability to warp space and control the flow of mana whereas demons can use chaos and curse magic.

It was a good advantage humans have over other races.

Ciel held out his left hand to draw in the natural energy, or mana, in the room, then mixed it with a bit of his own to better manipulate it. 

Sticking to party tricks, he bent the energy around his hand to condense and lengthen, conjuring a realistic-looking donut made of mana. To spice things up, he played with the mana again to morph it into a popsicle, then an apple, and his favorite - a slice of chocolate cake. They weren't illusions and actually held a solid form, even tasting like the real thing. Although mana-made food doesn't actually contain calories, it could make one feel full until the mana slowly escapes through exhaling. One cannot integrate natural energy through ingestion.

"Oooh!" Beel was impressed, observing like a starstruck kid watching a magician. "Can I eat that?"

Ciel handed him the slice, "Go right ahead. You'll probably want real food afterward though."

Beel popped it right into his mouth, satisfied with how it tasted and positively glowed with amusement, "I knew humans could do crazy tricks, but it's been a long time I've seen anyone conjure something out of thin air like this. What else can you make?"

"There there my friend. All in due time." Ciel grinned, glad the suspicion had passed.

Beel, "So if you could do all this, why did you hold yourself back during dinner?"

"Ah, well. You see," he stammered, quickly thinking of a half-truth, "I was afraid of losing my spot as an exchange student if you guys knew I wasn't the weak human Lucifer thought I was."

Beel cocked his head, "I think it woulda been fine. Diavolo said it didn't matter if you were a sorcerer or not, so Lucifer won't care either."

"Haha, maybe you're right." Ciel scratched the back of his head, ' _Except a few of them might call out my bluff since there's no such thing as stomach strengthening magic._ ' 

Ciel, "Sorry for taking up your snack time, Beel. I'll head back to bed now."

They waved their goodbyes and he swiftly headed back to his room. It wasn't until he closed the door behind him did he breathe a sigh of relief, glad to at least have a decent portion of food before getting caught. 

' _Of course Beelzebub would take a trip to the kitchen in the dead of night._ ' 

Mentally slapping himself, he sighed and decided to clear his head under the moon in the courtyard. 

It was mid-September; summer hadn't quite passed, yet a cool breeze gave away the tell-tale signs of fall - Ciel's favorite season. The courtyard housed a variety of colorful plants, some that sleep during the night while others wake only under the light of the moon. Ciel didn't know what they were called, but he was absolutely captivated by the purple and blue flowers that bloomed from the silver light. It was the first time he's been here, but he can already imagine visiting quite frequently.

The scenery was perfect for a romantic setting. Imagine, two people strolling through a large garden under the moon in comfortable silence. He smiled at the thought of swooning a demon and bringing them back here with a warm drink, or even just taking a nap under the white cherry blossom tree. 

In the center of the yard was a pond. The water was still and sparkled from the moonlight as if it was made of glass. Nearing its edge, Ciel felt as though he was in a trance - completely relaxed, allowing himself to be pulled towards the water. Whatever this force was, he didn't sense any malicious intent. 

It was about 3:30 in the morning when Mammon scratched at his head in frustration. After a couple of hours tossing and turning in bed, he couldn't stop his thoughts from working a mile a minute thinking up ways of making money and getting what he wants. There were many nights when he'd refuse to sleep in favor of sneaking out for a quick cash grab, and others where sleep refused to take him. Tonight was one of those nights. 

With nothing else to do, he groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed to pull on a pair of underwear and pants. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark so there was no need to turn the light on, but since he's already up and walking around, he pulled open his blinds on a whim to let in some moonlight. Who he saw walking down one of the stone paths almost made him choke on his own saliva.

There was that human in a tank and shorts going for a walk in the dead of night. Looks like Mammon wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened his door and step out into the cool air. 

"Careful." he called out to Ciel, "I don't know what you're doing, but it's said that those who get too close to the pond will get pulled in and devoured." It was an old rumor he heard from school staff when they first moved in. He didn't actually believe, but there was certainly something strange about the pond. 

It was impossible to see through the water and one would only see a clear reflection of oneself.

He once waded through the shallow waters, but when he stuck his face under the surface, he saw nothing but darkness as if no light could penetrate its depths. Reaching down to feel the floor, he only found regular sand. 

Ciel couldn't register Mammon's presence due to a female voice echoing in his head. 

Voice, " _Please help me, I won't hurt you, promise. You're a human right? I can tell you have a soul. These other demons can't see me, but maybe you can_." 

Ciel, ' _Who are you? And you really don't have to pull me like this to meet you_.'

"Oi! Can't you hear me? I told you not to get closer!" Mammon scratched his head, frustrated. Were the rumors really true? If it was, then he supposed Lucifer will have his head if the human were to get eaten. "Jeez, get over here right now." he said as he walked up and pulled Ciel back by the back of his tank. 

Only, he didn't budge. He stayed transfixed on his path towards the pond and there was no stopping him. Yanking harder had no effect either.

Voice, " _I am Isis and this is my pond. Stand over the water so that I may see you clearly._ "

Frustrated, Mammon grabbed Ciel's shoulders and pulled, stamping both his feet into the ground for leverage. It wasn't working - impossible! There was no way a human could be stronger than the second strongest of the demon brothers, therefore he must be under a strong spell.

Gritting his teeth, Mammon unleashed his true form. His clothes burned away into the different set he wore in this form. His teeth sharpened, back now donning a pair of boney wings and a rune painted itself on his torso. Two horns atop his head twisted into sharp points, completing the look. 

With the extra boost in strength, Mammon tried pulling Ciel back once more, but instead of budging, he stopped. Right at the edge of the pond. 


End file.
